Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 7: Search and Rescue
It is the morning after Chase proposed to Skye. The two fiancés are sleeping together and Ellis is keeping an eye on them whilst making breakfast for them. Chase and Skye slowly wake up. Skye: *yawns* Morning my love Chase: Morning sleeping beauty. How was your sleep Skye: My best yet, since it was with you Chase: Yeah. Me too Ellis: *serves their breakfast* Morning my little love pups. As Chase and Skye have their breakfast, we go over to Rubble, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma and Ryder who are hiking in the forest with Alex and Mr Porter Mr Porter: Ah. Nothing like a nice summer day in the forest Rubble: I think I'm turning into a hot dog. Alex: Can i have ketchup with it? Everyone shares a laugh Marshall: I can fix that. *Barks* Water cannon! Marshall's water cannon shoots at Rubble Rubble: Marshall! *growls* Actually, thanks for doing that. Rocky: Can you please spray me Marshall? Zuma: And me Ryder: And me Mr Porter: And me Alex: And me Marahall: Sure Marshall sprays everyone with his water cannon and then himself as we go into the mothership Outrider: *growls* I am literally sick of those rangers *gags* Spectre: How can we beat them more easily? Humdinger: I know. We will capture Ryder, their leader, and interrogate information from him. Outrider: Sounds good. I'm up for it Spectre: But what if he doesn't give info? Humdinger: We will give the pesky Paw Patrol one hour to save him. If they can't, we will destroy him Spectre: Instead of sending a random monster to fight them, WE will do it We go back to Ryder, Zuma, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Alex and Mr Porter. Mr Porter: I wish Chase, Skye and Ellis could join us. Rocky: Me too. Wait a sec. How do YOU know about Ellis? Alex: Ryder told us earlier Ryder: And i think i know why they aren't here. Ellis is looking after Chase and Skye...who got engaged yesterday Everyone else gasps with excitement Zuma: Wow! That is totally awesome! Mr Porter: I know. Well, me and Alex better go back home now Marahall: Okay Mr Porter. See you both later. Also *walks towards Alex and Mr Porter* Tell Chase and Skye that we said *trips and falls* Whoa! Congratulations. Everyone shares a laugh and Alex and Mr Porter walk back home Alex: Will do Marshall Rubble: I know we've had breakfast but...wow. This walking is making me hungry They all hear a loud growl and freeze. Rubble is scared but the others are cool and calm Marshall: Wow. You must be super hungry All except Rubble share a laugh Rubble: That...wasn't me They all turn around and see Humdinger, Outrider and Spectre. Humdinger: May I introduce you to Spectre and Outrider Ryder: I bet you're both on his side! Outrider: You're gonna be lying on your sides in a minute Marshall: Oh that so funny i forgot to laugh! But anyways, it's morphin time! Marshall, Zuma, Rocky and Rubble: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Humdinger: Don't worry. We just want the boy Rocky: Uh. We're all boys here! Rubble: Yea. Which of us do you want? Spectre: The human boy silly Ryder: *scoff* Not a chance. Let's get them pups! Ryder and the pups begin the fight as we go back to the lookout where the alarm goes off. Ellis checks the radar. Ellis: They're in the forest. Let's go! Chase: Did you say we can use air rescue mode whilst unmorphed? Ellis: Yea of course you can. Chase: Shall we Skye? Skye: Yes we shall Chase. Chase and Skye: Air rescue mode! Chase and Skye transform into air rescue mode. Ellis grabs Chase's right rear leg and Skye's left rear leg. They all fly off to help their friends and we go back to them. Ryder is fighting Spectre, Rocky and Rubble are fighting Humdinger and Zuma and Marshall are fighting Outrider. Rocky: What do you want from us anyway? Humdinger: Just some info from your leader Rubble: Tough! You're not having it! Outrider: But we will get it. Trust me. Marshall: If you think we can trust our enemies Zuma: You are very sadly mistaken! Ryder: You're gonna have to put in more effort if you want it. Spectre: How about I do that right now? Spectre's Ripper comes out of his arm. He swings it at Ryder who tries to block it but it's too strong and Ryder goes down to the floor alongside his fellow rangers allowing Spectre to grab him. Zuma: Give us our leader back! Spectre: Not a chance! Spectre swipes his Ripper infront of him, making an arc shape which hits the rangers and they go down to the floor and demorph. Spectre, Humdinger and Outrider take Ryder to the mothership as Chase, Skye and Ellis arrive. Ellis: Ugh! We're too late! Back at the lookout, the pups are whimpering as they have fears for Ryder. Ellis: Don't worry pups. We'll find a way to get him back Chase: But what if we don't? Skye: Don't worry Chase. We will. Ellis: After all, you are all power rangers and can do any...*Spectre appears on the main TV screen*...thing. Spectre: Greetings Rangers. I am sending you this message from my mothership. I am also sending its coordinates. As you know, Ryder was captured by us earlier but he is being very stubborn as he refused to give us information about you hairy mutts. Because of this, I will give you one hour to save him. If you don't save him in time, you won't need to worry about his racing heart because it won't be beating anymore. Spectre out! All pups gasp in terror Ellis: C'mon pups. Let's go stop him and save Ryder. *contacts Robodog* Robodog, we need the air patroller! Robodog: *barks* Robodog brings in the air patroller and Ellis and the pups get onboard. They eventually arrive at the mothership where an alarm goes off. Outrider: Looks like we got intruders. Zombies, help me keep them busy Ellis: Alright pups. You know what to do Chase: Then let's do it. It's morphin time! All pups: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Air recue mode! *change into air rescue mode* As they fly into the mothership, they are greeted by Outrider and several zombies Outrider: Didn't think you mutts would show up! Skye: We've come to pick up our leader Outrider: Who? An ugly, underage, techno boy called Ryder? Rubble: If we have to take you down first, we will! Outrider: Don't even try! Outrider jumps into the air patroller while the zombies fight the rangers Rocky: Ellis, be advised. Outrider is headed your way Marshall: I'll go find Ryder. Marshall looks for Ryder while we go into the air patroller Ellis: Who invited YOU onboard huh? Outrider: I just invited myself Ellis: Well that just ain't allowed They start to fight but Outrider knocks him down after a few seconds Outrider: Pathetic! None of my opponents are even fit to clean my boots Ellis: No wonder they're all worn out *sniffs* and stinky! Robodog: *barks* Robodog activates the jets on his feet to fly towards Outrider, grab her and throw her out of the air patroller and into a lake Ellis: Nice moves Robodog They do a high five while we go over to Marshall who is looking for Ryder while being "as quiet as a mouse". Suddenly, he hears Spectre, Ryder and Humdinger in the distance. Ryder is secured to a table via a chain Spectre: I'll give you one last chance. Are you going to give us information or not? Ryder: Firstly, I'm not gonna give you anything if it'll put my team in danger. Secondly, even if I did give you information, you still wouldn't let me live would you? Marshall: Thirdly, I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Spectre: What? Humdinger: Eh? Ryder: Marshall? Marshall: Either you give me my friend, or I give you pain! Spectre: He's not coming out! Any last words? Ryder: My team will destroy you! Spectre: Don't count on it! Marshall: We will! Just as Spectre fires a laser gun pointing at Ryder, Marshall just manages to change its angle so it would break the chain and not harm Ryder Spectre: You my boy will take on me. The pups will take on Waterina Spectre revives Waterina while Marshall goes back to his friends but accidentally slips and slides into the mothership's self destruct button Marshall: Oops. Mothership Computer: Self destruct sequence activated! Zuma: That doesn't sound good. Waterina: And neither does this! Ellis: But they beat her already. Rocky: We'll have to beat her again...if Marshall shows up Marshall: I'm here and Ryder will be eventually. Chase: He better be. Chase requesting Paw Patrol megazord! The rangers get into their vehicles and put them into zord mode. All pups: Zords Combine! Paw Patrol Megazord! Ready to Roll! Waterina: I'll just have vitamin C again please. Zuma: You're getting all vitamins...in a dangerous dose! As the rangers fight Waterina, we go back to Ryder, Spectre and Humdinger. Ryder manages to knock Spectre to the ground with one mighty blow to the chest and then runs to the air patroller Mothership Computer: Ship will self destruct in t-minus 30 seconds Humdinger: We must go! Now! Humdinger jumps out of the mothership with Spectre. The mothership blows up as they land in the lake near Outrider. We go back to the megazord fight. Rubble: We need some sort of fire attack Marshall: I do believe I have one. Fire hose *pushes attack button* The hose on Marshall fire truck shoots fire at Waterina, causing her to melt but her head remains and is still alive Waterina: Did you think it would be that easy? Rocky: We can make it easy by destroying you...again. All rangers: Final strike! The rangers pull their levers and the megazord performs its final strike, destroying Waterina. Waterina: I'm sorry sister! Chase: Paw patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! Meanwhile in the lake Outrider: Master Spectre, are you okay? Spectre: I...don't know if...I will...survive. Take my...powers...just incase *gives powers to Outrider and Humdinger* Humdinger: C'mon. Let's go to my new super secret base Outrider: Stupid, bone sucking furballs. They're REALLY gonna pay now! Meanwhile back at the lookout Ellis: Well that was great pups. You destroyed the enemy base! Marshall: So destroying it was a good thing? Ryder: It belonged to enemy so yes. Chase: But destroying our stuff is a bad thing *shares a laugh with everyone else* Ellis: If you destroy the enemy base, i know that you can destroy the enemy as well. I have faith in you guys. Rubble: I have faith as well. Zuma: Me too. Chase: Me three Rocky: Me four Skye: Me five Marshall: Me six Ryder: I've had faith since we first met. Now then. How about some lunch? Everyone else: Yes please. Ryder: Grilled liver sausages with bbq sauce coming up The pups howl with excitement as Ryder and Ellis go to prepare lunch The End Category:Power Rangers Crossover